User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 3 battle 4 Gladiator vs Zulu warrior (rematch)
A gladiator, the mighty crowd pleaser of Rome takes on a zulu warrior, the dominant warriors of southern Africa. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Gladiator Backround Origin-Rome. Activities-Fighting for the entertainment of Rome. History-A gladiator (Latin: gladiator, "swordsman", from gladius, "sword") was an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the Roman Republic and Roman Empire in violent confrontations with other gladiators, wild animals, and condemned criminals. Some gladiators were volunteers who risked their legal and social standing and their lives by appearing in the arena. Most were despised as slaves, schooled under harsh conditions, socially marginalized, and segregated even in death. 300px-Uncrossed gladius.jpg Trident.jpg Pilum2.jpg Pugio.jpg parmula.jpg Irrespective of their origin, gladiators offered spectators an example of Rome's martial ethics and, in fighting or dying well, they could inspire admiration and popular acclaim. They were celebrated in high and low art, and their value as entertainers was commemorated in precious and commonplace objects throughout the Roman world. The origin of gladiatorial combat is open to debate. There is evidence of it in funeral rites during the Punic Wars of the 3rd century BCE, and thereafter it rapidly became an essential feature of politics and social life in the Roman world. Its popularity led to its use in ever more lavish and costly games.-Wikipedia Equipment Zulu warrior Backround Origin-Africa. Activities-Defending their tribe from outsiders. History-The Zulu warrior at the time of Rorke's Drift was not a professional solider but was a formidable foe nonetheless. The Zulus were a citizen army called up in times of war although all Zulu men were required to do military service when they reached the age of 19 until the age of 40 when they were allowed to marry and went on the Zulu reserve list. The Zulu military organisation was far from primitive with an Army or Impi made up of Regiments called Amabutho made up of men of similar age from all over the kingdom. Zulu Axe.jpg 300px-Iklwa.jpg Iwisa.jpg 250px-Spit of poison.jpg ishlangu.jpg Each regiment had its own identifying features either jewellery or a particular headdress.They were equipped as Shaka had trained them a generation before with large cowhide shields which were colour coded with younger regiments having mostly black shields and older regiments having more white on the shield. This allowed a Zulu general to identify the different units on the battlefield easily. These shields were owned by the King and not issued to warriors except in time of war probably to help reduce the risk of civil war.-From history of war.org Equipment Voting/battle information The battle will be a 1 on 1, and will take place in the same grassy field the apache fought the gladiator. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/25/2013. Who will fight next? William Wallace vs William the conquerror Moari warrior vs Comanche warrior The battle The gladiator is moving through a grassy field, when he spots the Zulu warrior approaching. The gladiator razed his pilum in the air and yelled, calling him out. The Zulu threw his Iwisa, which flew through the air and was blocked by the parmula, bouncing harmlessly off the shield. The gladiator threw his pilum, but the javelin doesn’t have enough range to hit the Zulu. The gladiator strapped his shield to his back and charged at the Zulu warrior with his trident and net. The Zulu warrior readied his ishlangu and iklwa as his foe closed in. The gladiator thrusted his trident at the Zulu warrior, who dodged it and thrusted his iklwa into the gladiator’s back, but the shield mounted there prevented any damage. The gladiator spun around, and thrusted with his trident again, only this time hitting the Zulu shield. The Zulu dropped his shield and began to run back, but the gladiator threw his net, tripping the Zulu. The Zulu rolled over and threw another Iwisa, hitting the gladiator’s helmet causing him to stumble back words. The Zulu got back to his feet and continued to run as the gladiator threw his trident, barely missing the Zulu warrior. The Zulu spotted what he was looking for, his spare ishlangu he turned to see the gladiator was not far behind, parmula and gladius in hand. He lifted his new ishlangu and thrusted his spear into the parmula, not penetrating the shield. The gladiator shoved the Zulu back, who retaliated with his spit of poison, but it couldn’t reach the gladiator’s face through is helmet. The Zulu thrusted his iklwa once more, but the gladiator parried the blade with his gladius and slammed his shield into the Zulu’s hand, causing him to drop his spear. The Zulu lifted his axe and slashed overhead; hooking the parmula and kicking the gladiator back, causing him to drop his shield. The Zulu slashed vertically with his axe but the gladiator caught the Zulu warrior’s arm and thrusted his gladius into the Zulu warrior’s side. The Zulu warrior roared in pain as the gladiator kicked him in his wound. The Zulu fell to the ground, and rolled to the side to dodge the gladiator’s thrust. The Zulu managed to get to his feet and he slashed horizontally with his axe, cutting part of the gladiator’s hand, forcing him to drop the gladius. The gladiator drew his pugio and the Zulu attempted to slash the gladiator horizontally again but the gladiator stepped back and thrusted his dagger into the Zulu’s shoulder with his non wounded hand. The Zulu fell to the ground in pain as the gladiator thrusted his dagger into the man’s throat. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion There are many reason why the gladiator demolished the Zulu. His weapons were made from stronger matierial, and his long range weapon was able to deal more damage then the Iwisa. His trident and net combo gave him better range for medium range combat, and his parmula shield was made of stronger matierial then the ishlangu. The big factor in this fight was the gladiator's armor. The Zulu had better warrior spirit and was faster, but the gladiator could take more hits, and had the better weapons. Up next William the conquerror faces William Wallace in the nnever ending quest to find out who is the deadliest warrior! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles